


Eureka, or Not

by Elizabeth Perry (watersword)



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, Juvenilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-20
Updated: 2005-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersword/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Perry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have an idea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eureka, or Not

"I have an idea."

"Oh, no."

"No, it's a good idea."

"That's what you said last time. And the time before that."

"They _were_ good ideas!"

"If by 'good idea,' you mean 'phenomenally stupid idea,' then yes, they were good ideas. Fantastic, even. Fabulous."

"Shut up."

"Like the one with the graphics? The way you had the _brilliant_ idea of doing a –"

"What part of 'shut up' did you not understand?"

"I think it was the part when it came out of your mouth, directed at me. Because I know you'd never want to stop listening to my witty banter."

"For a given value of witty?"

"I notice you didn't dispute the banter."

"Oh, I do not dispute the banter, my friend. It is indubitably banter. The quality I may quibble about –"

"Nice alliteration you've got going there—"

"—but I concede the existence of banter."

"The banter shall live forever!"

"You are such a dork."

"You're the one with the madras shirts."

"Shirt."

"Shirts, plural. You own three."

"Only one counts."

"Oh, this I gotta hear."

"What?"

"Only one counts? How does a shirt not count?"

"I can't tell them apart."

&gt;"So..."

"So, for all intents and purposes—"

"Cliché."

"So, in practice – that better?"

"Yeah."

"In practice, I only have one, because I don't know which is which."

"So you would have no objection to throwing two of them out?"

"Yes, I would."

"Why? You wouldn't know the difference!"

"But I'd be two shirts short."

"Can you say that three times fast?"

"No, and I'm not going to humilate myself for your amusement."

"But you do it so _well_."

"No, that's you."

"Two shirts short? What does that even mean?"

"The rotation."

"The rotation."

"Yeah, now we're moving on to having independent thoughts."

"Shut up."

"That's my line."

"That's not in the script."

"Speaking of the script..."

"What script?"

"The script we get paid to write, revise, and perform on television."

"Oh, that script."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. So, the shirts?"

"What shirts?"

"Madras, and the objection to the discarding of. And something about a rotation that I still don't fully understand."

"I have a three-week rotation of shirts, so I can do the minimum of laundry and still look—"

"Don't say cool, just don't."

"I wasn't going to."

"Yes, you were, but I'll let that pass."

"I'm going to ignore you now."

"For, what, ten whole seconds? I'm impressed at your willpower."

"Write your script?"

"Tell me your idea first."

"What idea?"

"_I_ don't know, that's why I'm asking you. The one you brought up that was, quote, good, unquote."

"That's a really pretentious way to talk. You sound like—"

"Tell me your idea, and I'll write that Redskins recap you've been glowering at for the last half-hour."

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"That was my idea."

"Our office has glass walls."

"So there are logistical problems."

"God, do I have to save your ass every time?"

"Um. Yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I have to save your ass every time, apparently; yes, there are logistical problems; and yes, I'll kiss you."

"Oh. That's impressive."

"What?"

"Speaking with semi-colons."

"I think it's sexy."

"Oh, it is. Very sexy. And I wasn't glowering!"

"Glowering is sexy."

"Well, in that case."


End file.
